


The Beautiful Princess and the Dashing Knight

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kanan is a Dork, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Kanan makes a realization about Hera's family, and has a question for her.





	The Beautiful Princess and the Dashing Knight

“Hera, I have a question.”

Hera shifted slightly to look at Kanan. They finally had a moment where they were able to just be alone, and they were using it by just lying together in bed, curled up together and enjoying the company.

“Yes?”

“So your dad is a sort of... clan leader on Ryloth, right?”

Hera frowns, confused by where this was going. “Yeah, he is.”

“Okay,” Kanan nods slowly, thinking, and Hera thinks she might see a flash of mischief in his eyes. “So would that make you a princess?”

She raises an eyebrow, and watches him struggle to suppress a grin. “Seriously?”

“Would it?”

“Well, no one ever called me a princess, we didn’t really have ranked titles like that.”

“But if you had a title, it would be princess, right? Princess Hera?”

Hera closes her eyes, letting out a slightly exasperated sigh. “I mean... sure. Why?”

Kanan isn’t even bothering to hold back his grin now. “Well, I was just going to say that it makes sense for the beautiful princess to fall for the dashing knight.”

There’s a silence as they both just stare at each other, Kanan smiling playfully while waiting for a reaction, and Hera trying to come up with one while looking at him in semi-disbelief. She finally breaks it with a groan.

“You are such a-”

He cuts her off by laughing, and Hera can’t help but start to chuckle. Kanan shakes his head.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“How long did it take to come up with that?”

“Oh, I’ve been thinking about it for over a week.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course you have.”

He draws her closer,kissing her nose gently.

“Sorry to bother you, Princess Hera.”

Hera snorts. “Moof milker,” she says, but it’s more affectionate than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know it's short but it's just a little idea I had and I didn't have ideas for a bigger story to fit a scene like this into. I hope you like it! I'm going to get an update for All Dressed Up done soon too, that fic should be finished in the near future.


End file.
